Fear Garden
by Little.Misanthrope
Summary: Alfred has a very special garden.    ::Based on the Rin Kagamine song "Fear Garden."::


This is what happens when I ignore my homework and listen to Vocaloid songs.  
Please review.

Disclaimer: Hetalia and Vocaloid are not mine

* * *

Ah, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, birds were singing and the garden was looking beautiful. Soon, though, I would have to be inside, stuck in a boring meeting but for now, I would enjoy the early morning beauty.

Walking out into my garden, I picked up my favorite potted plant and stroked the pretty flower, then giggled, setting it out in the sun. "There. Nice, warm sun for the pretty flower! I'll come back soon!"

XXXXXX

The meeting went by as it normally did, with arguing between myself and England, France being a pervert and Russia making scary faces at others. A typical day for the nations. I grinned brightly as the meeting came to a close, wanting to get some McDonald's before heading home. After all, heroes needed to eat to keep up their strength!

"Alfred? Do you know where your brother is? I have not seen mon petit Mathieu in days."

"Mattie? I haven't seen him! Maybe he's sick?"

"He would have told someone, though…" Francis frowned and went over to me, grabbing my arm. "Will you help me find him?"

"Of course, Francis! I'm a hero after all!"

XXXXXX

_The screams from the Frenchman eventually trailed off to nothing as the man passed out from blood loss. Oh well. He would be dead soon enough~. But the second set of screams was starting to get on my nerves._

_I rounded on the blonde huddled in the corner, gripping Francis' severed arm in my hands. "Look, little brother! Now my favorite flower won't be alone anymore!"_

XXXXXX

The next month brought about another set of meetings. These meetings lacked the perverted commentary of a certain Frenchman and while that was a relief, it also worried the other nations. There was no current crisis in France that needed the nation's attention and yet Francis was still missing.

As the meetings came to a close, I watched as Arthur approached me, looking a bit angry. "Alfred, have you seen Francis?"

I shook my head and stood up, shrugging. "I haven't seen him since the last meetings… Do you think he's okay?"

"I don't care about that git! But… it isn't like him to miss meetings like this…"

XXXXXX

_Arthur had been quite the fighter! It made getting his arm so much more enjoyable. When I had finally caught him, I had knocked him out and tied him to my workbench. Then I waited. After all, it was no fun if Arthur didn't know what I wanted from him!_

_When my "big brother" woke up, I smiled brightly at him, my cheer making him think that what had transpired earlier had been a nightmare. That was, until his eyes landed on my chainsaw. Giggling madly, I revved the beautiful machine and took his arm, relishing the screams from both him and my precious brother…_

XXXXXX

As the months went by, my garden grew prettier and prettier and the number of nations attending meetings grew lower and lower.

I was sitting out in the garden, stroking my favorite flower gently. "Ah, such a pretty flower. I love you, flower." Hugging the pot close to my chest, I looked around my garden again, a bright smile on my face. It was just such a pretty garden! And it had gotten so much bigger now! So many pretty flowers!

I went inside, still hugging my favorite flowerpot to my chest. Sitting down on the couch, I hummed to myself and laced my fingers with the fingers of my flower. "Such a pretty arm. I'm so glad I took you."

There was a strange noise from downstairs in the basement and I sighed. Really, he should be happy down there. I took care of him and gave him all the attention he could ever want, so why was he so unhappy living down there?

XXXXXX

As the next meeting rolled by, I sat happily in my normal spot, watching as all the nations assembled into the room. Everyone looked nice and healthy again! Even Francis was back to normal!

Though there was still one nation missing…

XXXXXX

I glanced outside the kitchen window, smiling at my garden as I prepared some food. The roses really looked pretty this time of year. Maybe I should plant some more. A small giggle escaped my lips as I imagined my perfect garden. Rows and rows of beautiful arms… Oh well, as if that could really happen, right?

Picking up the tray of food, I went down to the basement, passing my most special flower on the way there.

Matthew's right arm looked so pretty in soil…


End file.
